


In a battle

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [22]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22nd part of my OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a battle

Dipper was regretting introducing Bill to everyone. Demon was far too enthusiastic about laser tag after getting brief explanation from Robby. It couldn't end well, and Mabel didn't care. So he just went along and hoped it'll be okay.

On their way they decided on two man/ woman, teams. Dipper was with Bill who didn't want anyone else. Mabel picked Wendy and so on.

Inside Bill started complaining but when they finally got to shoot his creepy smile replaced unhappy frown and he went totally berserk making Dipper defend them both.

Half hour later they won. All thanks to Bills berserker mode. Everyone was in awe and Dipper was dead tired after protecting Bills ass.

"You okay, Pine Tree. We've won, we're celebrating." Demon decided. Dipper just rolled his eyes "I'll celebrate by sleeping." he decide. Bill thought for while. "I'll do it too. This meat sack is getting heavy." he decided and picked Dippers up and after saying goodbyes trough loud protests walked away to Shack.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
